


Back Rubs Are the Best

by hazel333



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Back rubs, Back to Earth, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, How Do I Tag, Introspection, M/M, Post Season 7, Voltron Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel333/pseuds/hazel333
Summary: Keith forced himself to sit upright. He glared at the folder in front of him, the intensity of his gaze threatening to light the offending papers on fire.Stupid paperwork.





	Back Rubs Are the Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for the Voltron Bingo, as well as my first time writing Sheith! (So sorry if they're a little OOC.)
> 
> The prompt I used was "Vunerability" from my Sheith Card.

     Keith slammed his head onto the desk, regretting every life decision that had led him to this point. Frustration swirled inside of him. The leader of Voltron took a moment to breathe, repeating the mantra that had kept him going through so many trials:

     _Patience yields focus._

    Keith forced himself to sit upright. He glared at the folder in front of him, the intensity of his gaze threatening to light the offending papers on fire.

     _Stupid paperwork._

     Despite the fact that Voltron was not a part of the Garrison but under its own jurisdiction, Keith was forced to perform the typcial duties of a Garrison officer. This included mountains of paperwork. He honestly didnt know how the officers did it, and he was actually glad he had dropped out. Just the thought of having to do all that paperwork for the rest of his life filled him with dread.

     Shiro had been a godsend. The former paladin helped him tremendously by taking on the duties Keith would not necessarily need to fulfill himself, such as speeches and other PR activities. They were just more things to add onto Keith's never-ending list of things Shiro has done for him. No matter how much he hated it, the least Keith could do was fill out some paperwork.

     "Still working on it?"

     The Black Paladin turned to see Shiro leaning against the door frame of the room Keith was occupying. Keith turned back to glare at the stack of papers once more, before letting his head fall back down with a groan. He heard Shiro chuckle and then approach the desk. Keith willed himself not to blush at how close Shiro sat beside him.

     Then Shiro began to rub his back.

     Keith instantly relaxed, melting into the sensation. His face was squashed against the desk in an uncomfortable way, but he didn't dare move. He never wanted Shiro to stop.

     The paladin would rather die than ever admit it, but Keith loved back rubs. He wasn't sure why, but he did know that it was one of the best feelings in the world. Before the Kerberos mission, the back rubs Shiro had given Keith were few and far between, but they had been enough for Keith to realize that Shiro gave the best back rubs. Somehow, the man knew exactly how much pressure to apply and where... However, as much as Keith would want one, he was always too embarrassed to ask.

     Slowly, Shiro's hand lifted. Keith whined, letting his displeasure be known without thinking. There was a pause, then Shiro's hand was on his back once more. Keith sighed, content and determined to ignore his embarrassment.

     "You really like back rubs, don't you?" Shiro noted, his voice laced with amusement.

     Keith tensed. If anyone else had said that to him, he would have slit their throat. Nonetheless, he merely shrugged. He was glad his face was hidden, so Shiro couldn't see his blush. Shiro chuckled but didn't stop.

     Eventually, with his head pressed against the desk as it was, Keith found himself uncomfortable and unable to breathe. He shifted, saddened but resigned to the fact that Shiro was going to stop.

     "Here."

     To Keith's surprise, the former paladin walked over to the couch that was on the other side of the room. Shiro patted the space beside him, signalling for Keith to join him. Slowly, Keith stood and walked over to him. Shiro gently tugged Keith until the paladin was laying sideways, his head in Shiro's lap. Keith's face burned, and his heart pounded in his chest. Shiro continued rub Keith's back, and Keith slowly began to relax.

     Just as Keith was about to doze off, Shiro stopped. Keith twisted to look up at him, and Shiro gave him a regretful smile. "I have a meeting."

     Keith sat up. "I should get back to work, too..." He shot a glare at the desk.

     Shiro chuckled. "Good luck with that."

     Keith watched as Shiro walked towards the door. Affection and gratitude threatened to overwhelm him, as he thought of everything the man had done for him. "Shiro," Keith called. Shiro paused to look back at him. "...Thank you." Keith gave him a soft smile, one he would never give to anyone else.

     Shiro smiled back, his eyes twinkling. "You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> I hate words that don't have synonyms.  
> Like "back rub".  
> What else can I say?! I hate sounding repetitive, but there is no other way to say "back rub". DX


End file.
